Smithy
Smithy is the diabolical leader of the Smithy Gang, and the main antagonist and final boss of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He resides in another dimension, and owns a factory for making minions that resemble weapons. Invasion of Mushroom Kingdom Smithy sent the many members of his gang to take over the world. One of his most powerful minions, the giant sword Exor, took over Bowser's Keep, while the dagger minion named Mack and his Shysters attacked Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario and Mallow defeated Mack, and a Shyster informed Smithy of this. After his other lieutenants, Bowyer, Yaridovich, and the Axem Rangers were defeated, Mario and his partners, now consisting of Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Princess Peach, entered Smithy's factory, defeated more of his minions, and finally faced Smithy himself. Once defeated, Smithy smashed the fragile, recently built floor with his hammer (violently killing three of his own minions) before falling along with Mario and his partners into the lowest area of the factory. Smithy transformed into his true form and fought Mario and his partners, all the time switching between four different forms, but after a long battle they defeated him, overloading his body with heat and causing him to explode, leaving only the final Star Piece to rebuild Star Road. Despite his death, he did appear in the credits parade, hitting Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich with his hammer while standing on top of Blade, though these parades are considered to be non-canon. Battle In his first form, Smithy has 2000 HP. Attack is 230, Defense is 130, and magic attack and magic defense are both 100. He attacks with a hammer. His magic attacks are Sledge, Meteor Storm, and Energy Drain. He has a partner in this battle: the Smelter, who, every once and a while, will create a Shyper. Once this form is defeated, Smithy will collapse the floor and assume his true form. In this second phase, Smithy will switch between four forms, but will usually stay in one for more than one turn. Whatever his head, he will attack two turns; however, one of his attacks will always be a hammer or machine gun attack, both of which are blockable and not a threat. He has 8000 HP. His different heads all share the same HP. He has no partners to help him in this battle. Once all his HP has been depleted, Smithy will be destroyed for good. His body attacks separate from his head (using hammer or machine gun), with an attack power of 180. One form is a tank head, which has high attack power and decent defense. He attacks by shooting a bullet from his cannon, and his only magic attack is Magnum, a 1 hit KO, although it doesn't have good accuracy. His attack power is 230, defense is 130, magic attack is 10, and magic defense is 50. Weak against thunder. Another form is the magic head, which has high magic attack but extremely low physical defense. He uses Arrow Rain, Meteor Blast, Sword Rain, Spear Rain, and Boulder. He tends to stay in this form for a long time. His attack power is 135, defense is 50, magic attack is highest at 130, and magic defense is 150. A less common form is the mask head, which has high defense. It doesn't attack, but uses Shredder to negate positive status effects on Mario's team, Recover and Mega Recover to restore HP. His attack power is lowest at 40, his defense is highest at 150, magic attack is 70, and magic defense is 100. Weak against ice. His other form is the treasure head, which has high defense. It will open up and put a random negative status effect on Mario's team, most commonly Fear to decrease attack power. His attack power is 150, defense is 120, magic attack is 70 and magic defense is 80. Weak against fire. His Psychopath thoughts are different for each form: *First form - "Eh? Not bad!" *Body - "What a heavy head!" *Head (original) - "This isn't good at all!" *Tank head - "Don't shock me, DON'T!" *Magic head - "Good magic, bad defense!" *Mask head - "I'm invincible!" *Treasure head - "What's hidden inside?!" Personality In addition to his status as an evil villain bent on total world domination, Smithy is depicted as highly ill-tempered. He enters a fit of rage when his first form is defeated, and apparently destroys three of his henchmen who were merely trying to calm him down (a similar action is repeated by Elder Princess Shroob when her minions bring her a drink so she can heal). Trivia *Unlike the main antagonists of other RPG's, Smithy is never seen until Mario encounters him for the final battle. *Smithy is arguably Mario's strongest enemy, rivaling even Shadow Queen, Elder Princess Shroob, and Super Dimentio, although the optional boss of this game, Culex, is harder than Smithy. This is due to his four elemental crystals, however; though Culex has higher attack power, he only has 4096 HP, which is just over half Smithy's HP. *Smithy is the only RPG final boss (excluding Bowser, who is final boss of many platformers as well) who is not combined with or possessing another character. The Shadow Queen is possessing Princess Peach, Cackletta is possessing Bowser, Elder Princess Shroob combines with Bowser to turn him into Shrowser, Dimentio is combined with a brainwashed Luigi into Super Dimentio, and Fawful is combined with Dark Bowser and the Dark Star Core. Category:Bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Aliens Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Smithy Gang Category:Teamkillers Category:Deceased